Un embarazo no deseado
by padfoot s black
Summary: Harry y Ginny son novios,ésta queda embarazada pero resulta que el hijo es de Draco, mientras Harry está enamorado de Hermione..


**Bueno les dejo el fic, que no es para menores, pero tampoco para asustarse, la escena más subida de tono es en el último capítulo. El fic lo hizo una amiga mía, pero me pidió que lo subiera.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**CAP 1**

Eran las 8 de la mañana, un chico de ojos verde brillante estaba sentado enfrente del fuego pensando en la noche anterior. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero no sabía si estaba del todo feliz.

En eso escuchó pasos en la escalera que daba al dormitorio de las chicas. Vio bajar a una pelirroja que primero se asustó un poco al verlo, luego le sonrió.

Harry se paró y tomó de la cintura a su novia, besándola suavemente en los labios.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano amor?

-Eee, quedé de verme con una amiga para hacer una redacción para Snape.

-Vaya, que estudiosa me saliste. –suspiró- Ginny, lo de anoche yo…

-Fue perfecto Harry.

---------------FLASHBACK---------------

Harry y Ginny estaban en un aula vacía besándose muy apasionadamente. De repente Harry empezó a meter la mano por debajo de la blusa de Ginny. Ginny se despegó de los labios de Harry.

-¿Pasa algo Ginny?

-Harry¿no crees que estamos listos para el siguiente paso?

Harry dudó, ciertamente se estaba muriendo por tener su "primera vez" además adoraba a Ginny. Pero había veces, cuando Ginny no estaba que no podía dejar de pensar en cierta castaña. Pero ella era su mejor amiga y además la novia de su mejor amigo. Sabía que nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella.

-Si Ginny, pero sólo si tu estás segura.

Ginny empezó a besarlo y lentamente se recostó en el suelo, en el que estaban sentados. Harry se quitó la camisa y se desabrochó el pantalón y lentamente se colocó encima de ella. Besó su cuello mientras ella bajaba sus pantalones. Sin pensarlo ya estaban los dos desnudos en el aula dando "el siguiente paso".

-----------FIN DEL FLASHBACK-----------

-Ginny, quiero que sepas, que no era mi intención propasarme ni…

-Harry…

-Es que tú sabes yo no soy así, fue mi primera vez y…

-Si, también la mía y que mejor que fue con la persona que más amo. Ahora, perdóname, pero me tengo que ir.

Lo besó una vez más y salió por el hueco del retrato.

La pelirroja bajó las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, se metió a un aula donde un chico rubio la esperaba, en cuanto la vio llegar se levantó, pego su cuerpo al suyo y la beso.

-Te tardaste –dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Lo sé, Harry no me dejaba venir.

Draco la cargó y la subió a una larga mesa, luego él se subió, se acostó, la jaló hacia él y la empezó a besar.

-Espera Draco.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny¿Te encuentras bien?

-No, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Dime.

Draco se sentó y se pusieron de frente, Ginny bajó la cabeza y dijo:

-Draco, tengo 2 semanas de retraso.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?- dijo Draco temiendo lo peor

-Creo que estoy embarazada

-¿Crees¿Crees¿Y cómo se yo que es mío¿Cómo sé que no es de Potter?

-Malfoy por favor, tú sabes que nunca me he acostado con él.

-Sí tienes razón, perdón.

-Pero ya arreglé eso –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ayer me acosté con el.

-¿Qué?

-Que no te preocupes, nadie se va a enterar de lo nuestro, le diré a Harry que es de él.

-Ginny, no sé si sea una buena idea ¿no crees que sería mejor abortar?

-¿Estás loco? Mira Malfoy, el hecho de que me acueste contigo no quiere decir que sea una maldita asesina como…

-Shhh –dijo poniéndole el dedo en los labios- tienes razón, si la gente piensa que es de Potter no habrá problema, ahora ven para acá -dijo y se volvió a acostar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry seguía mirando al fuego en la sala común, cuando volvió a oír a alguien que bajaba, volteó y se encontró con la castaña.

-Harry¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Me desperté y ya no pude volver a dormir.

-Aaaa

Lo que la chica no sabía era que Harry se había despertado de un sueño en el que hacía con Hermione lo mismo que hizo con Ginny una noche antes.

-Hace mucho que no platicamos Herms, siempre estás con Ron…

-Y tu con Ginny… ¿cómo van las cosas con ella?

-Pues bien¿tú con Ron?

-No lo sé Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues, yo lo quiero mucho y todo, pero no sé, a veces es un poco tonto y… ya no siento por él lo que sentía antes.

-¿Quieres decir que van a terminar? –dijo Harry tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo que pudo.

-No lo sé Harry, estoy muy confundida.

Estuvieron 3 horas platicando, poniéndose al día, Harry no se atrevió a contarle lo que había ocurrido entre el y Ginny, pues pensaba que era algo muy personal, pero moría de curiosidad por saber si Hermione había hecho lo mismo con Ron. Sin embargo no se atrevió a preguntar.

Alrededor de las 11 Ron bajó y Ginny regresó a la sala común.

**CAP 2**

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde que Harry y Ginny tuvieron su primera vez, después de eso lo habían hecho un par de veces más, ya que Ginny insistía mucho y Harry no podía negar que lo había disfrutado y después de todo la hormona es la hormona.

Harry entró en la biblioteca, cuando escuchó llanto atrás de una estantería, cuando se asomó se sorprendió al ver que era su amiga la que lloraba.

-¿Hermione estás bien?

La castaña levantó la vista hacia donde estaba Harry, el no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. La castaña lo abrazó del cuello.

-¡Oh Harry!

-Herms ¿qué pasó? –dijo abrazándola también.

-Terminé con Ron –dijo en un lamento.

-¿Qué?

-Ya no lo soporte más Harry, su inseguridad, sus celos, todo. Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme triste, yo lo quiero mucho, además es uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Herms, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que se les pasará y volverán…

-No Harry, para empezar no sé ni como pude empezar a andar con él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sólo lo hice porque… porque… porque al hombre al que quería estaba enamorado de otra y no de mí.

-¿De quién estas hablando?

Hermione se despegó y lo miró a los ojos, eran tan hermosos y en ese momento la miraban fijamente tras esos anteojos, no supo como ocurrió pero en un momento juntó sus labios a los de él, para su sorpresa el chico le respondió el beso.

Después de unos 15 segundos se separaron.

-Harry, perdóname, yo…

-No Herms, no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo…

-Harry, te amo, desde el primer momento, pero primero amabas a Cho, luego a Ginny, sabía que jamás me harías caso, pero ya no puedo ocultarlo más.

Se separó de él, agarró sus cosas y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Harry la jaló del brazo y le secó las lagrimas con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Hermione, yo también te amo.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿y Ginny?

-No sé Herms, pero de unos años para acá he sentido algo muy fuerte por ti, pero sabía que Ron nunca me perdonaría si te decía algo y como siempre se estaban peleando pensé que tu sentías lo mismo por él. Me equivoqué. Pero ahora mismo voy con Ginny a decirle que se terminó, quiero estar contigo.

Hermione lo abrazó, el se separó, le dio un fugaz beso y se fue a buscar a Ginny, sabía que estaba en la sala común, pues estaba haciendo una redacción. Llegó y la vio ahí con una amiga escribiendo en un pergamino.

-Ginny ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Ahora? Tengo que acabar esto amor.

-Está bien, te espero.

Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y ahí se encontró con Ron, estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida. Con tanta emoción se había olvidado de él.

-¿Ron estás bien?

-Terminó conmigo Harry –dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia fuera- yo la amaba, era todo para mí y ella, terminó conmigo.

-Mira Ron, yo sé que ahora todo lo ves horrible, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que es lo mejor¿para qué quieres andar con alguien que sólo te quiere como un amigo?

-¡Eso no es cierto! Ella me quiere Harry, pero está enojada por algo, lo sé.

-Ron, date cuenta, ella no te ama.

-¿Qué vas a saber tú?

-¡Harry! –Se escuchó la Ginny desde abajo- ¡Ya acabé!

-¡Ya voy Ginny! Escucha, tengo que hablar con Ginny ¿estarás bien?

-Si, sólo quiero estar sólo.

Salió y bajo las escaleras donde Ginny lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Lo tomó de la mano y se fueron a caminar a los jardines donde se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol.

-Ginny, yo…

-Espera Harry, antes de que me digas lo que sea que quieras decirme, tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?

Ginny lo miró y lo tomó de las manos. Harry miraba el piso.

-Harry, tengo 1 semana de retraso.

Harry levantó la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía haber escuchado bien, ellos se habían cuidado.

-Ginny ¿qué quieres decir?

-Harry¡Vamos a ser papás!

Lo abrazó muy fuerte. Harry no lo podía creer, no quería creerlo. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de estar con la mujer de su vida y no podría, iba a ser papá, había arruinado su vida por un momento de calentura.

-Ginny, amor –dijo zafándose- tienes 16 años, tu mamá no va a aceptar esto y…

-¿Qué quieres decir Harry?

-Que… -empezó a decir, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de preocupación de Ginny- vas a ser una mamá hermosa.

Se acostaron en el pasto mientras Harry le acariciaba el vientre. ¿Cómo le iban a decir a Ron y a los señores Weasley que estaba embarazada y cómo se lo iba a decir a Hermione?

**CAP 3**

Estuvieron ahí hablando de cuando le dirían a todo el mundo, decidieron esperar un par de meses antes de que se le empezara a notar. Cuando empezó a oscurecer decidieron ir a cenar.

Entraron al Gran Comedor tomados de la mano y Harry vio como Hermione los seguía con la mirada, hasta que se paró y salio de ahí. Harry se sentía realmente mal, pensaba que la chica se iría a llorar una vez más.

Ginny se veía muy feliz.

Cuando acabaron de cenar subieron a la sala común, Hermione no estaba ahí, Ginny subió a los dormitorios de las chicas y el se quedó sentado, pensando.

Una hora después bajó Hermione.

-Hermione yo…

-Ginny me lo dijo todo Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que está embarazada.

Al decir esto los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Bueno pues felicidades...

-Hermione, yo no quería que esto pasara, te juro que sólo fueron 3 veces, pero daría todo porque esto no hubiera pasado, para estar contigo. Pero no puedo dejarla sola.

-Lo entiendo Harry, no te pido que la dejes.

Harry la abrazó y la chica empezó a llorar.

-Harry, quiero que sepas que todo va a seguir igual, los voy a apoyar a los 2 en este momento, no dejaré de ser su amiga, aunque me duela tanto.

-Talvez algún día lo nuestro…

-Lo nuestro no puede ser ya Harry, no volveré con Ron, pero tampoco pasará nada más contigo, Ginny también es mi amiga Harry y yo no puedo hacerle esto.

Pasaron 2 meses, a Harry le impresionaba como a Ginny se le empezaba a notar, pero no podía tener más de 2 o 3 meses. La atendía muy bien, quería que su embarazo fuera perfecto, así que le concedía todo lo que la pelirroja le pedía.

Así llegó el día del baile de Navidad. Ginny se había puesto un vestido que resaltaba su figura, pero aún así se le veía una pequeña pancita.

Estaban bailando, pero Ginny dijo que se quería sentar, fueron a la mesa en donde estaban Ron y su nueva novia: Lavender.

-Hola chicos¿les molesta si nos sentamos? –preguntó Harry

-No adelante –dijo Ron, quien no pudo dejar de notar que su hermana se veía más gordita- Ginny has ganado algo de peso ¿no crees?

-Es tu imaginación Ron –dijo Ginny quien se había puesto un poco colorada.

Así llegaron las vacaciones de navidad, Harry se iría a La Madriguera, como lo hacía casi siempre, además aprovecharían para dar la noticia.

El día de la cena de navidad la señora Weasley le dijo a Ginny el mismo comentario que Ron le había hecho.

-¿De verdad lo crees? –dijo Ginny.

-Sí, Fred ya me lo había dicho, pero no lo había notado.

-Mamá, tengo que decirles algo –y sin más rodeos se lo dijo- estoy esperando un hijo de Harry.

El señor Weasley escupió lo que se estaba tomando, Ron se quedó con la boca abierta mirándolos a ambos, Remus se quedó observando a Harry, Bill, Fleur y Charlie sólo se quedaron mirándola, Tonks dijo un fuerte ¿QUÉ? y a la señora Weasley se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. En cuanto a los gemelos estos se pararon y se dirigieron hacia Harry. Estaban a punto de golpearlo.

-¡Ya basta ustedes 2! –Gritó la señora Weasley y los gemelos se quedaron parados con los brazos cruzados- Hija ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

-Sí mamá, tengo 2 meses y medio de embarazo.

-Pero hija, son tan pequeños¿cómo es posible que no se cuidaran?

-Lo hicimos mamá, no sé que pasó.

-¡Oh Ginny! –se paró y abrazó a su hija y las dos se pusieron a llorar.

Harry se sentía realmente estúpido, no había dicho nada y aún lo observaban. Remus se levantó y se llevó a Harry afuera.

-¿Cómo estás?

-No lo sé, yo no quería que esto pasara, pero pienso hacerme responsable y…

-Harry ¿la amas?

Harry se sorprendió de la pregunta de Lupin, como era posible que lo conociera tan bien.

-Yo… la quiero mucho.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer¿Casarse?

-No lo hemos hablado, pero supongo que eso querrá su familia.

-¿Y tú qué quieres?

-No quiero, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Tengo que ser responsable.

En ese momento salieron el señor Weasley y Bill de la casa.

-Disculpa Remus, nos puedes dejar con Harry un momento –dijo el señor Weasley con la voz más seria que Harry le hubiera escuchado.

-Si claro Arthur.

Harry esperaba que no lo dejara, pero Remus se metió a la casa.

-Harry, quiero que sepas que estoy muy molesto.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué van a hacer?

-Tener al bebé, cuidarlo…

-¿Se van a casar? –esta vez fue Bill el que habló.

-No lo hemos hablado, pero supongo que sí.

-Eso espero Harry, tu sabes que te queremos como a un hijo, pero nos decepcionaste, ahora esperamos que no dejes a Ginny y…

-Por supuesto que no, yo… amo a su hija.

-Lo sé, vamos entremos a la casa.

Cuando entró sólo quedaban en la cocina Lupin, Tonks, Fleur y la Sra. Weasley, quien lo abrazó y le dijo que no se preocupara, que ellos estaban ahí. Harry se sintió muy culpable.

Subió a su cuarto, donde estaba Ron.

-Harry, no puedo creerlo.

-Ron, no fue algo que planeamos, simplemente pasó…

-¿Cómo fue?

-Bueno, pues ¿cómo que cómo fue?

-Tú sabes… mmm… hacerlo.

-Aaa… que ¿tú y Hermione nunca?

-No, jamás quiso.

A Harry se le escapó una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Y Lavender?

-No hemos llegado a tanto.

-A bueno pues fue...

Cáp. 4

Se acabaron las vacaciones de navidad y regresaron a Hogwarts, esta vez a Ginny se le notaba mucho su estado, pronto había ganado mucho peso y como era alguien que siempre había tenido una figura perfecta, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Weasley! –gritó un día Parkinson que estaba con Draco

Ginny y Harry voltearon.

-Has comido demasiado ¿no crees?

-¡Déjala en paz! –dijo Harry

-¿Tu qué crees Draco?

Draco estaba muy serio.

-Vámonos Pansy.

-Pero…

-He dicho vámonos.

Se dieron la vuelta y se fueron.

-Harry, la gente lo nota, he escuchado que hablan de eso.

-No importa, lo importante es que tu familia ya lo sabe.

-Bueno, voy a la biblioteca, nos vemos al rato, se despidió con un beso y se fue.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Draco! –gritó Ginny

Draco estaba caminando en un pasillo, abrió la puerta de un aula vacía y le indicó que entraran.

-Te extrañé mucho en vacaciones Gin –dijo agarrándola por la cintura- tiene razón Pansy se te nota mucho.

-¿Te dijo que estaba embarazada?

-Me dijo que eso le habían dicho. No me importa lo que se note –dijo acariciándole el vientre.

-Draco ya hemos hablado de esto…

-No quiero que Potter se haga cargo…

-No hay otra opción.

-Sí pero…

-Pero nada.

Le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y se empezaron a besar, después Ginny se sentó en el piso y Draco se acostó en sus piernas y empezó a acariciarle el vientre.

-Ginny, creo que te amo.

-No digas tonterías Draco, tú sabes que no es cierto.

-Pensé que sólo era diversión pero…

-Y eso es…

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez?

---------------FLASHBACK---------------

Ginny iba llorando, acababa de tener una pelea con Harry. Entró a una aula vacía, sabía que ahí nadie la molestaría, entró y se sentó en la banca del profesor y empezó a llorar.

-Vaya Weasley ¿qué te hizo Potter?

Ginny se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz que arrastraba las palabras levantó la cara y lo vio sentado al final del aula.

-¡Lárgate Malfoy!

Malfoy se paró y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

-Yo estaba aquí primero, si alguien se tiene que ir eres tú.

Se sentó en el escritorio

-Dime ¿qué te hizo?

-Créeme serías la última persona a la que se lo diría.

Draco se quedó mirándola, tenían razón todos, era muy bonita, pero era una Weasley, sin embargo pensó que si la besaba nadie se enteraría y que además le estaría haciendo indirectamente daño a Potter.

-Ven, siéntate aquí arriba.

Ginny dudó un momento¿Malfoy siendo amable? Pero al ver los ojos del chico no lo dudó. Se sentó y Malfoy la tomó y se empezaron a besar, Ginny se sentía mal por hacerle eso a Harry, pero estaba tan enojada con el que se dejó llevar.

Después las cosas subieron de tono. Malfoy empezó a subirle la blusa, luego Ginny se la quitó y le quitó a Malfoy la suya, se acostaron en el escritorio y terminaron desnudos sólo cubiertos por la túnica de Malfoy.

Después de esa ocasión tenían "encuentros nocturnos", Ginny sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Le encantaba.

-----------FIN DEL FLASHBACK-----------

-Me tengo que ir Draco.

-Pero si aun no hacemos nada.

-Lo sé, pero…

Fue callada con un dulce beso y una vez más acabó tapada con la túnica de Malfoy.

**Cáp. 5**

Así pasaron los meses, la gente hablaba cada vez que pasaba, ya tenía 6 meses, y era obvio su estado, Hermione la apoyaba mucho y también a Harry que constantemente estaba deprimido.

-Hola amor –dijo Ginny una mañana que bajaba de la sala común.

Harry se paró y la ayudó a bajar los últimos escalones. Se sentaron en el sillón y Harry la abrazó y empezó a hablar con el vientre que era inmenso.

-Harry, anoche recibí una lechuza de mi mamá.

-¿Y qué te dijo? –dijo desviando la mirada del vientre a los ojos de su novia.

-Me dijo que estaba todo listo para que nos casemos, el próximo mes. Ya habló con Dumbledore, nos dará permiso de ir unos días a casa para la boda y después regresar, ya ves que no me permitió salirme, que no quiere que pierda clases y que quiere que este aquí hasta el último día de mi embarazo.

-Espero que ya estemos de vacaciones.

-Bueno pues en 3 semanas nos casamos.

Harry estaba realmente triste, pero no podía seguir decepcionando a los Weasley así que sólo sonrió y la besó.

-Vamos a desayunar Ginny.

La ayudó a pararse, le daba mucha ternura verla caminar, realmente se veía hermosa, tenía un brillo en sus ojos que nunca lo había visto en nadie más.

Entraron al Gran Comedor en el que no había prácticamente nadie. La tomó de la cintura y la llevo hasta su asiento. Le sirvió su desayuno y empezó a desayunar. Después de 5 minutos llegó Hermione y se sentó enfrente de ellos.

-¿Cómo dormiste Ginny?

-No pude, no me podía acomodar, además me dio un antojo, tuve que ir a despertar a Harry para que me lo llevara.

-Sí, se ve que tú tampoco dormiste Harry.

-Se ha vuelto costumbre de cada noche –dijo Harry un poco cansado.

-Hermione te tenemos una noticia –dijo Ginny tomándole la mano a Harry y tocándose la panza con la otra- ¡El próximo mes nos casamos!

-Fe…felicidades –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa falsa.

Harry la miró a los ojos y a Hermione se le llenaron de lagrimas.

-¡Oh Ginny¡Esto es genial! –dijo para disimular

-Claro y tú serás mi dama de honor.

-¡Oh perfecto! Bueno los dejo, tengo que ir a… la biblioteca.

Y sin haberse terminado lo que tenía en el plato se fue.

-Ginny, mi amor¿estarás bien sola? Tengo que ir a terminar los deberes de Snape.

-Esta bien, mira ahí vienen Ron y Lavender.

Harry se paró, le besó el vientre y se fue corriendo a la biblioteca, se fue hasta el último estante y escuchó atrás de ellos unos sollozos que le eran familiares, se asomó desde detrás del librero y ahí estaba volteada.

-Herms, por favor no llores, me harás llorar también.

Se acercó y la rodeo por la cintura, su pelo olía tan bien. No podía creer que estaba a punto de perderla.

-Harry, esto no está bien.

-No estamos haciendo nada.

-Lo sé, pero…

Se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. Harry no pudo contenerse y la besó. Hermione primero se resistió, pero acabó cediendo a esos labios.

-Harry, no…

-Lo sé Herms. –dijo separándose- Te amo.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

**Cáp. 6**

Llegó el día de la boda, Harry estaba ahí parado al final del pasillo, empezó la música, primero entraron las hijas de Remus y de Bill lanzando pétalos de rosa, después los padrinos y las damas de honor: Bill y Fleur, Ron y Lavender, George y la señora Weasley, Charlie y su esposa Jane, y al último Fred y Hermione. Todas las damas iban vestidas de color lavanda, Harry pensó que Hermione era la chica más hermosa, se paró del lado izquierdo y después entraron Ginny y el señor Weasley. Ginny se veía muy bien a pesar de sus 7 meses de embarazo. Su vestido se ajustaba un poco en la parte de arriba y hacía que su vientre resaltara. Llegaron al final del pasillo, el señor Weasley le levantó el velo, la besó y se la entregó a Harry.

-Te ves guapísimo amor.

-Tú también te ves hermosa.

La ceremonia empezó George fue el padrino de anillos y Hermione y Fred les pusieron el lazo.

-Ginebra Molly Weasley¿Aceptas a Harry James Potter como tu legítimo esposo, amarlo y respetarlo, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Ginny comenzó a pensar en todos los momentos que había pasado con Malfoy, en cuando él le había dicho que la amaba, ella también lo amaba, pero sabía que lo suyo no podía ser.

-Sí, acepto.

-Y tú Harry James Potter¿Aceptas a Ginebra Molly Wesley como tu legítima esposa, amarla y respetarla, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Harry vio por encima del hombro de Ginny a Hermione, quien le decía que sí con la cabeza, pensó en lo que le había dicho Lupin, en lo infeliz que había sido estos meses, luego bajó la vista y vio el vientre de su novia.

-Sí, acepto.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Harry tomó a Ginny y la besó, todos aplaudieron y empezó la música, salieron para irse a la fiesta.

En la fiesta todos estaban muy felices, todos menos una castaña a la que Harry estaba buscando y la encontró en el estacionamiento.

-Hola Herms

-¡Oh! Hola Harry, solo bajé a tomar un poco de aire.

-No puedo creer que lo haya hecho.

-Fue lo mejor para ese bebé que viene en camino.

-Lo sé, pero no quería dejar de hacer esto.

La tomó por la cintura y la besó. Hermione ni siquiera dijo nada, se separaron y subieron a la recepción.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny estaba feliz de haberse zafado un rato de Harry, salió a la terraza como ya había quedado, ahí un chico la esperaba.

-¡Ginny, te ves hermosa! –dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias, nadie te vio ¿verdad?

-No, ven aquí –dijo Draco abrazándola y acariciándole el vientre- no puedo creer que de verdad lo hayas hecho.

-Ni yo.

-Sabes, aquí a 2 cuadras alquilé un cuarto y…

-¡Vamos!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

-Harry ¿no has visto a Ginny? –Dijo la señora Weasley- la banda los está esperando para su primer baile como esposos.

-No, hace rato que no la veo, seguramente está en el baño.

-Está bien les diré que esperen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Draco, gracias por todo, me voy se habrán dado cuenta de que no estoy. Te amo.

Se despidieron con un tierno beso, Malfoy besó el vientre de la chica y se fue.

-¡Ginny¿Dónde estabas? tu mamá te estaba buscando.

-Sólo fui al baño.

**Cáp. 7**

Pasaron las semanas y Ginny ya tenía 8 meses (bueno eso creía Harry), de verdad era inmensa, pero Harry y Draco seguían pensando que se veía hermosa.

A ella le encantaba tocar su panza y vérsela desnuda en el espejo. Cada mes ella y Harry la medían y la marcaban en una pared.

Harry se la pasaba acariciándole el vientre y abrazándola.

Draco estaba en un aula vacía, sentado, pensando en lo que haría cuando escuchó la puerta y levantó la vista. Ahí estaba Ginny parada, traía unos pantalones a la cadera y una blusa azul pegada, que hacía que resaltara su panza, se paró y fue hacia ella.

-Te ves hermosa –dijo abrazándola, para cualquiera era un poco difícil, pero el era mucho más alto que la chica.

-Gracias, aunque no lo creo, ve el tamaño de esta panza.

-Mmm, tienes razón, te ves horrible, no sé como puedes salir así de tu habitación –dijo Draco sonriéndole.

-¡Ya Draco! –dijo empujándolo

-Ven aquí –se acercó y le quitó la blusa- ¡Jaja¿qué paso con tu ombligo?

-Así se les ve a las embarazadas

-¡Oh!

La abrazó por detrás y le acarició el vientre. Lentamente bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón, bajó el cierre y se lo quitó.

-Draco, no creo que sea tan fácil hacerlo hoy.

-¿Quieres apostar Weasley?

Ginny se volteó y lo miro desafiante. Draco se desvistió, le quitó la ropa interior a su amada. Puso su túnica en el suelo y Ginny se recostó. Draco se puso encima de ella. Si era un poco difícil por la panza, pero eso no le importó al chico, e hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Harry, mi amor- escuchó un día dormido Harry.

Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Ginny, parada. Estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa algo suelta, con la que mostraba un poco la panza del ombligo hacia abajo.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny¿Qué hora es?

-Las 9 de la mañana.

-¡Oh! Hoy he dormido un poco de más.

-Sí, siento despertarte, pero me siento un poco mal, quiero que vayamos a caminar.

-Está bien, deja que me vista.

-Está bien –dijo sentándose en la cama de su esposo y acariciándose el vientre.

-Ginny, me voy a vestir, espérame abajo.

-Harry, eres mi esposo¿qué tiene de malo? El hecho de que no hayamos tenido noche de bodas, por mi estado, no quiere decir que no te pueda ni ver.

Harry tomó sus cosas y entró al baño a cambiarse, salió a los 5 minutos.

-Vamos.

La ayudó a pararse y la tomó de la cintura. La cargó para bajar las escaleras. Mientras le hablaba al vientre. Llegaron a los jardines y la bajó, tomándola por la cintura y empezando a caminar.

-Harry, no sé si debería regresar a Hogwarts.

-¿Estás loca? Tienes que acabar tus estudios, yo cuidaré bien de él.

-No sé, no me gustará estar lejos de… ¡Ah!

-¿Estás bien Ginny?

Ginny se estaba doblando de dolor y se sentó en el pasto.

-¿Ginny que pasa?

-Nada sólo es un dolor, ahorita se me pasa… ¡Ah!

Harry se puso de rodillas a su lado y la abrazó.

-Ginny ¿estás segura que no es el momento?

-No sé Harry, me duele mucho –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y sin soltarse la panza- pero ve por ayuda.

En ese momento volteó la cabeza y vio a un chico rubio corriendo hacia ellos, justo la última persona a la que quería ver.

-¿Están bien? –dijo Malfoy jadeando

A Harry le sorprendió mucho la actitud de Malfoy, pero en ese momento hasta él les sería de ayuda.

-Malfoy, ve a la oficina de Dumbledore y dile que Ginny está a punto de dar a luz, que estamos aquí.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ya oíste!

-¿Ya estás lista Weasley?

-¡Deja de hacer preguntas Malfoy¡Ve con Dumbledore! –gritó Harry desesperado.

Malfoy salió corriendo. Harry se quitó la túnica y la puso para que su esposa se acostara.

-Harry, me duele mucho.

-Tranquila amor, ya va a pasar todo.

-¡Ah Harry, no puedo!

-Tranquila.

En ese momento vio a una castaña y a un pelirrojo corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Ginny! –Gritó Ron- Malfoy nos lo dijo ¿cómo está?

-No lo sé.

-Tranquila Ginny –dijo Hermione arrodillándose a su lado- Todo va a estar bien. Respira.

-¡Ay¡Ya no aguanto!

Harry se agachó y la cargó como pudo, no estaba seguro de que Malfoy hubiera ido con Dumbledore. Ginny seguía llorando.

En ese momento llegó Dumbledore, seguido de unos sanadores de San Mungo, tomaron un traslador y se fueron todos al hospital.

-El bebé está listo para salir –dijo un sanador- todos afuera, sólo el padre se puede quedar.

Todos se despidieron y les desearon suerte.

-Señora, lo único que tiene que hacer es pujar cuando sienta la siguiente contracción, una vez que salga la cabeza, lo podremos sacar fácilmente. ¿Está lista?

Ginny sólo asintió con la cabeza, seguía llorando y estaba empapada de sudor, en cuanto sintió una contracción empezó a hacer lo que el sanador le había indicado.

-Vamos, más fuerte –decía el sanador

-¡No puedo! –dijo tomando a Harry de la mano.

-Vamos Ginny tu puedes.

-Sólo un poco más.

-¡Ahhhh!

Había muchos gritos, sudor, sangre y al fin Harry vio una cabeza saliendo del cuerpo de su esposa, era maravilloso, era más maravilloso que todos los hechizos que podían hacer, se asombró más que al descubrir que era mago, estaba feliz, sabría que adoraría a ese bebe, pasara lo que pasara.

-Es un niño –escuchó que dijo el sanador.

Lo miró, su piel era muy blanca y tenía los ojos azules que caracterizaban a los Weasley. Tenía muy poco cabello, se veía un poco rubio, pero en realidad era muy poco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Afuera en la sala de espera se encontraban todos los Weasley, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Lavender, Fleur y hasta Ojoloco.

Todos estaban callados esperando hasta que vieron a un chico salir con lágrimas en los ojos del quirófano.

-¡Es un niño¡Ya son abuelos!

-¡Felicidades Harry! –dijo el señor Weasley y lo abrazó

-Harry, gracias –le dijo la señora Weasley quien hizo lo mismo

Fred y George lo abrazaron y lo cargaron entre los dos. Después Bill, Fleur y Charlie lo abrazaron. Ron con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazó muy fuerte. Había mucho alboroto, todos se abrazaban y felicitaban. Al final de todo eso vio a una chica parada, mirándolo. Se acercó a ella y estiró los brazos. La chica lo abrazó.

-Felicidades Harry.

-No tienes una idea de cómo me hubiera gustado sostener tu mano este día. Traerte a ti al hospital. Hablar con tu vientre.

-Lo sé, Harry.

Llegó el día que dieron de alta a Ginny, Harry estaba sentado con Hermione en la sala común cuando se abrió el hueco del retrato y entró su esposa cargando a su hijo. Se paró la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y tomó a su hijo. Era tan pequeño.

-¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?

-Me dijo que como sólo faltan 2 semanas para salir, lo puedo tener conmigo.

-Perfecto.

-Harry, préstamelo, voy a ir a enseñárselo a mis amigas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¡No! No me tardo.

Salió de ahí y bajó 5 pisos, entró a un aula y ahí estaba Draco. Este se paró al verla entrar con su hijo en brazos. Ella se lo dio.

-Ginny, es hermoso. Se parece muchísimo a ti.

-¿Se te hace? En cuanto lo vi pensé en ti, pensé que Harry se iba a dar cuenta.

-¿Cómo lo llamarán?

-Aún no lo hemos decidido.

-Ven, siéntate. Ginny, yo… tu sabes que te amo y al ver a este niño, hacen que me den ganas de…

-Draco, hemos hablado de esto, no puedo hacerlo.

-Lo sé, pero si tan sólo…

-No Draco, ahora dame al niño que le dije a Harry que no tardaba.

Y tomando al niño salió de aula dejando a Draco sólo y más confundido que nunca.

**Cáp. 8**

Draco se fue al Gran Comedor y vio como Potter tenía cargado a su hijo, rodeado de un grupo de niñas curiosas, lo decidió, no lo iba a soportar más, esperó hasta que se paró para irse, salió del Gran Comedor con Granger.

-¡Potter!

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-Tengo que hablar contigo… a solas.

-¿Harry quieres que me vaya?

-Está bien Hermione.

Hermione se fue hacia la sala común.

-Bien¿qué quieres?

-Creo que tienes que saber algo.

-¿Qué?

-Ese niño que llevas cargado.

-¡No te atrevas a meterte con mi hijo!

-Ese es el problema, no es tu hijo…

No pudo acabar de decir la frase porque Harry le metió un puñetazo y se fue de ahí. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Era verdad que Ginny había tenido muchos novios, pero eso fue alguien de que ellos 2 empezaran.

-Harry, te has tardado –dijo Ginny cuando lo vio entrar.

-Lo siento, me he encontrado con Malfoy –dijo pasándole al niño

Ginny palideció

-¿Con… con Malfoy¿Y qué te dijo?

-Nada Ginny, mentiras.

-Harry ¿tú me quieres verdad? –dijo dejando al niño en la cuna

-Claro que si Ginny

Se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura.

-Harry, prométeme que nunca le vas a hacer caso a nadie de lo que te digan de mí. Que nunca vas a dejarme.

-Lo prometo.

Le dio un beso en los labios, bajó al cuello, la acostó en la cama. Pensó que si de todos modos era su esposa no perdía nada con disfrutar. Metió su mano bajo la falda de su esposa. Ginny estaba confundida, pero ella había decidido quedarse con Harry, así que se dejó llevar. Le desabrochó el pantalón a su marido. Le desabotono la camisa. Se acostó bien en la cama y colocó sus piernas alrededor de él.

-Harry, en el cajón hay protección –dijo jadeando.

Harry abrió el cajón y sacó los preservativos, le sorprendía que su novia los tuviera, si sólo habían tenido relaciones 3 veces. Aún así se lo colocó y siguió con lo suyo.

A los 20 minutos estaban los 2 completamente desnudos y acostados.

-Harry será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación, podría llegar alguien.

Harry se vistió y se fue a su cuarto, cuando iba bajando las escaleras se encontró con Hermione.

-¿Hasta ahorita cuidaste al bebé?

Harry se sintió culpable.

-Sí, no quería que se le hiciera tan pesado a Ginny. Buenas noches Herms –dijo acercándose a ella.

-No Harry, ya no.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a su dormitorio.

Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación no había nadie, se preguntó donde estaría Ron y sacó el mapa del merodeador.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Al instante el mapa se dibujó. Buscó y encontró a Ron en un aula con Lavender, no se quiso preguntar que estaba haciendo, buscó en la habitación de su esposa y vio una pequeña mancha con el nombre de "bebé" a Harry le dio risa, pero se sorprendió al ver que Ginny no estaba ahí. La buscó y la encontró en un aula del segundo piso, pero no estaba sola, la mota de al lado tenía el letrero "Draco Malfoy".

Se preocupó por Ginny, rápidamente salió de su habitación y bajó hasta el segundo piso. Llegó al aula que le indicaba el mapa. Sacó su varita y abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio lo sorprendió Ginny estaba tirada en el piso desnuda, tapada con la túnica de Malfoy como cobija. Al lado de ella estaba Malfoy igual.

-¡Harry! –Dijo tapándose con la túnica- esto no es lo que parece. Él, me obligó.

-¿Qué? –dijeron Malfoy y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-Yo…

-Mira Ginny, talvez soy un poco tonto a veces, pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta lo que pasa aquí. Ustedes son amantes ¿no?

-Harry, perdóname…

Harry se dio la vuelta, tenía tanto en que pensar, tenía la mano en el picaporte y…

-Espera Potter –esta vez fue Malfoy el que habló

Harry se detuvo, pero no volteo a verlos.

-Hay más. El niño, es mi hijo.

Harry volteó lentamente a verlos. Malfoy estaba muy serio mirándolo y Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos lo veía y decía que no con la cabeza.

-Mañana mismo iremos a San Mungo a hacer las pruebas. Travesura realizada –dijo Harry tocando con su varita el mapa y salió del aula.

Estaba tan confundido, era verdad que no amaba a Ginny, pero amaba a ese bebé. Era lo más importante que tenía, además estaba casado con Ginny.

**Cáp. 9**

-Harry –Harry estaba dormido y escuchó la voz en un susurro que intentaba despertarlo, sintió como se sentaron en la cama.

Se dio la vuelta y ahí esta Ginny viéndolo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… no creo que sea necesario que hagamos las pruebas, Draco y yo…

-¿Draco? No Ginny yo creo que es muy necesario.

-Después de lo de hoy te queda duda de que te amo.

-¿Después de qué¿De acostarte conmigo o con él?

-Harry, escúchame…

-No Ginny escúchame tú, o vamos mañana o les diré a tus padres lo que pasó. Ahora por favor déjame dormir.

-Está bien.

Lo besó fugazmente en los labios y salió de la habitación.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir.

Al día siguiente Harry despertó muy temprano, se bañó y bajó. No había nadie en la sala común. Salió y se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore. Tocó.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días profesor.

-¡Harry¡Que sorpresa verte tan temprano! Pensé que con el bebé les sería difícil conciliar el sueño.

-Bueno, se queda en el cuarto de Ginny. Profesor, vengo a pedirle un permiso.

-Dime Harry

-Bueno, quería pedirle permiso para que Malfoy, Ginny, el bebé y yo vayamos a San Mungo. Es sábado y hay visita a Hogsmeade así que no creo que haya problema.

-¿A San Mungo¿Se encuentra bien tu hijo?

-Sí, no es por eso que vamos –Dumbledore lo miraba callado- lo que pasa es que, no estoy seguro que ese niño sea mío.

Dumbledore seguía callado.

-Ayer encontré a Malfoy y a Ginny… bueno usted sabe… y el me dijo que era su hijo, así que quiero ir a hacer unas pruebas.

-Entiendo Harry, claro que pueden ir, es más háblales al señor Malfoy y a la señorita Weasley y pueden irse de mi chimenea.

-Gracias profesor.

Se dirigió a la puerta y escuchó:

-Harry… lo lamento.

Salió del despacho del director pensando si realmente sentía lo mismo que el director, no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione, ella aún no lo sabía, pero no se lo diría hasta que tuviera el resultado.

Entró a la sala común y Ginny no estaba, subió al dormitorio de la chica y estaba ahí, dándole de comer al bebé.

-Harry, que bueno que llegas ¿qué te parece si lo llamamos James como tu papá?

Harry no podía creer que Ginny actuara como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ginny, vamos a la oficina de Dumbledore, de ahí nos iremos a San Mungo.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a buscar a Malfoy.

Ginny se quedó boquiabierta, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Agarró las cosas del bebé y caminó al lado de Harry.

-Harry¿podrías cargarlo un momento?

-No

-Está bien, ven vamos a la sala común de Slytherin, ahí preguntaremos si lo han visto.

Llegaron a la sala común en el momento en el que Draco iba saliendo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vamos a San Mungo, venimos por ti para que vayas.

-¡Claro, voy por algunas cosas, no tardo.

Esperaron 1 minuto.

-Bien ¡vamos! Ginny ¿lo puedo cargar?

-No

Llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore, se metieron a la chimenea, Ginny no tuvo opción más que darle el bebé a Malfoy porque a ella le daba miedo que se le cayera.

-Hola, buenos días –dijo Harry a la recepcionista, venimos a hacernos unos análisis de ADN.

-Quinta planta, sanadora Strout, sala 87

Subieron por las escaleras, al llegar entraron a la sala y la sanadora los recibió.

-Me acaban de avisar que venían. Les daré una poción a los 3 y se sabrá inmediatamente quien es el padre.

Se fue y volvió en un momento con 3 frascos de una poción color azul.

-Pasen por acá por favor.

Pasaron a una sala y se colocaron atrás de una pantalla, al bebé lo sentaron en una pequeña silla que estaba en el medio. Ginny esperaba afuera.

-Ahora tómense la poción –esperó a que se la tomaran- ¡Revelae!

En el instante la pantalla de cada uno de ellos empezó a soltar una serie de símbolos. Harry se asomó a ver los suyos y pudo ver un fénix, un ciervo, una escoba, una snitch, un rayo, un perro, una escoba, una serpiente y otra serie de cosas que no alcanzaba a ver.

Malfoy por su parte alcanzó a ver una escoba, una calavera, una esfinge, una varita, un hipogrifo y más.

-Bueno, ahora salgan de ahí, pero antes denle la poción al bebé.

Harry se la dio y salió de ahí.

-¡Revelae!

En el instante empezaron a salir las imágenes. Un micropuff, una escoba, un gato y en seguida salieron una calavera, una esfinge y un hipogrifo. Al final salio una imagen de un chico rubio, alto, con ojos azules y pecas.

-Bueno no hay duda que el señor Malfoy es el padre. La última imagen representa como se verá el niño a la edad que tiene ahora su padre.

Salieron y ahí estaba Ginny, Draco traía cargado al niño, en cuanto la vio sonrió y fue a abrazarla.

-Es mío Ginny.

Pero Ginny no hablaba, miraba fijamente a Harry y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Harry, lo siento, ya lo sabía, pero no quería que mis papás supieran que tenía algo que ver con Draco.

-¿Esperas que siga contigo o porqué me pides perdón?

-Eso esperaba, que nadie se enterara de esto.

En ese momento Draco le dio el niño a Ginny y salió de la sala. Ginny esperó y se fue detrás de él. Harry decidió aprovechar la visita para ir a ver a los papás de Neville y después se fue. Llegó a la oficina de Dumbledore, el estaba en su escritorio escribiendo.

-¡Oh Harry! Has tardado más que los señores Weasley y Malfoy.

-Me entretuve un poco.

-Supongo que sé porque.

-Si, el niño no es mío. Realmente no me importa por ella, no la amo, pero me había ilusionado mucho con ese niño. Ahora si me disculpa profesor, tengo que ir a hablar con alguien.

-Claro Harry y salude a la señorita Granger de mi parte.

Harry sólo le sonrió al profesor y salió del aula, tenía que encontrar a la castaña.

**Cáp. 10**

En los terrenos de Hogwarts, un chico tenía sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas, estaba junto al lago lanzando piedras.

-¿Draco?

-¿Qué quieres Weasley? –dijo secándose las lágrimas para que la pelirroja que estaba a sus espaldas no las viera.

-Draco, perdona lo que dije, pero tu sabes muy bien que yo no quería que mis papás supieran.

-Lo sé Gin, pero pensé que talvez cambiarías de opinión, que no te importaría lo que dijeran los demás. Mírame a mí, le dije toda la verdad a Potter para poder estar contigo.

-Lo sé –dijo sentándose a su lado- por eso te pido que me perdones. Ya no me importa, sólo quiero estar contigo.

-Yo ya no sé si quiero.

-¿Estás seguro? –y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios.

-Eso no es justo.

-Si todavía te queda duda –se paró y le tendió su mano.

Draco la tomó y caminaron hacia atrás de unos arbustos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry entró corriendo a la sala común, no la vio, decidió buscarla en el mapa del merodeador, subió a su habitación.

Entró y su mejor amigo estaba en su cama con una chica encima con la blusa desabotonada, quien se paró en seguida, se abrochó la blusa y salió de la habitación.

-¡Vaya! Parece que Lavender y tú han decidido mejorar la relación.

-Callate –dijo Ron con una sonrisa en los labios y salió detrás de su novia.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

La buscó y la encontró en un patio.

Bajó corriendo y la encontró sentada en una banca leyendo.

-Travesura realizada –susurró.

Llegó por atrás y le tapó los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres Harry? –dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Harry bajó sus brazos y los colocó en la cintura de la chica y le empezó a besar el cuello.

-Harry, no…

-Te tengo una sorpresa –dijo sentándose al lado de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es mi hijo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es hijo de Malfoy. No soy papá. Me divorciaré de Ginny.

-¿Hablas en serio¿Malfoy?

-La verdad, ni yo entiendo muy bien. Pero fuimos a hacernos las pruebas y el niño no es mío así que ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Oh Harry! –gritó la chica y se lanzó encima del chico.

-¿Entonces?

-No seas tonto –dijo Hermione y acercó sus labios al del chico.

En ese momento un chico pelirrojo iba entrando al patio y vio todo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue sobre su amigo y le metió un puñetazo antes de que besara a Hermione.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerlo esto a mi hermana?

-Ron, espera, puedo explicarlo –a Harry le sangraba el labio.

-¿Explicar qué?

-¡Escúchame!

-Te estoy escuchando Harry, más te vale que sea rápido, sino quieres otro golpe igual.

-Ginny y yo terminamos.

-¿Qué¡Ah! Así que primero muy caliente y luego la dejas con un hijo ¿verdad?

-No Ron, terminamos porque el niño no es mío, es de Malfoy.

-¡Consíguete una mejor excusa!

-¡Ron, Harry te está diciendo la verdad!

-Tú ni me dirijas la palabra, pensé que Ginny era tu amiga. Además ahora entiendo porque terminaste conmigo ¡Para revolcarte con él!

-No le hables así a Hermione, mira Ron yo ya te expliqué si quieres creerme o no ese es tu problema.

-Y si eso fuera cierto te buscaste un reemplazo muy rapido ¿no crees? Pensé que querías a Gin, que rápido se te acabó el amor.

-El amor se acabó mucho antes Ron, simplemente que no quería dejar a Ginny sola en esta situación. Pregúntale a ella, ella te explicará.

-¡Claro que le preguntaré! –dijo y se fue de ahí.

-¡Harry, estás sangrando! –Hermione se paró de la mano de Harry para que fueran a la enfermería.

Harry, que aún estaba sentado, la detuvo con su mano.

-No me importa, es más no me importa lo que piense ni Ron ni nadie, lo único que me importa es estar contigo.

Se paró y la abrazó por la cintura. Ella rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos. Y juntaron sus frentes. No podía creer que por fin lo tuviera. Harry bajó lentamente su cara y la besó.

**Cáp. 11**

-Harry, amor despiértate.

Harry abrió los ojos una chica con seis meses de embarazo le sonreía con una bandeja de desayuno en las manos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Herms, no tenías porque hacerlo –dijo tomando a la chica por la cintura y sentándola a su lado.

-Oye, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer el día que mi esposo cumple 27 años. ¡Ya estás viejo!

-¡Cálmate! Ni que tú estuvieras muy joven –dijo tomando la bandeja.

-Apúrate y vístete que va a venir gente a comer –le dijo plantándole un beso.

-No, espérate –dijo sobándole el vientre- quédate conmigo.

-Harry, tengo que bañarme.

-Está bien, vete.

Se terminó el desayuno y se fue al otro baño. Cuando estuvo listo bajó y su esposa estaba ahí. Traía puesto un pantalón negro y una blusa rosa que se pegaba en su cintura y en su panza.

-Mmm, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto. No quieres ir arriba en lo que llegan los demás –dijo abrazándola.

-¡Harry! Ahorita no, tengo que tener todo listo. ¡Harry!

El chico acababa de empezar a morderle la oreja.

-No es justo.

-Soy irresistible ¿verdad? –dijo con una sonrisa y la llevó a la habitación.

Se sentaron en la cama y le quitó lentamente la blusa, y pudo ver su vientre, se acostó sobre ella mientras ella lentamente le quitaba la camisa a Harry. Harry paseaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su esposa, le quitó el pantalón, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con su esposo. Le quitó el sostén y lentamente empezó a besar sus pechos, a succionar el pezón. Hermione lanzaba gritos y gemidos de satisfacción. Lentamente Harry bajó las manos hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su esposa, comenzó a acariciarla lentamente mientras esta seguía gimiendo. Hermione comenzó a meter la mano debajo de la ropa interior de su marido, acarició su parte trasera y pasó a la delantera, con esto era Harry quien ahora gemía y gritaba.

Harry se acostó y su esposa se puso esta vez sobre él, esto le facilitaba las cosas a Harry quien lentamente fue quitándole la ropa interior a su mujer. Hermione hizo lo mismo con Harry, pero se recostó para que su marido se pusiera encima de ella. Así lo hizo, Harry empezó a recorrer con besos desde la boca, los hombros, los pechos, los pezones, el vientre y siguió bajando, jugando con su lengua. Regresó a los pechos de su mujer y ella entrelazó sus piernas a la cintura de Harry. Poco a poco el chico ue penetrando en el cuerpo de su mujer, mientras ella gemía y se movía de arriba a abajo. Poco a poco fue subiendo el ritmo, acelerándose el corazón y la respiración, hasta que llegaron al punto Clímax.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Harry, felicidades!

-Gracias Ojoloco, pasa ya llegaron los demás.

En la fiesta estaban:

Ginny y Malfoy con sus hijos Lucius de 9 y Molly de 5.

Lupin y Tonks con sus hijos Lily de 13, Sirius de 8 y James de 3.

Ron y Lavender, con su hija Sybill de 1 año.

Fleur y Bill con su hijo de 6 años Claude.

Fred y Angelina con su hija de 4 años Angelina, además Angelina tenía 3 meses de embarazo.

George y Katie con su hijo de 3 años, Fred.

Charlie y su esposa Jane con su hija de 7 años Molly.

Neville y Luna con su hija de 1 año Florencia.

Hagrid y Madame Maxime con su hijo de 15 años Grawp.

El señor y la señora Weasley, los señores Granger, Ojoloco, Kingsley, compañeros del trabajo de Harry y de Hermione, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall y algunos ex compañeros suyos de Hogwarts.

-¿Estás contento amor? –preguntó Herms, que estaba sentada en las piernas de su esposo.

-Claro que sí –dijo besándola y acariciándole el vientre- Te amo.

**FIN**


End file.
